Elena Gilbert
Elena Gilbert is a student at Mystic Falls Highschool and is the main female protanganist of the vampire diaries(Fanfiction) she is the daughter of John Gilbert and Isobell Flemming she is also the adpotive Daughter of Mirianda and Grayson Gilbert who is John's Brother. Elena lost both of her adpotive parents in a car accident at wickery bridge she saved thanks to Stefan rescuing her. at first Elena appears to be a simple human but she is infact a petrova Doppleganger. She now lives in Mystic Falls with her Aunt Jenna and her Brother Jeremy. She is close friends with her ex boyfriend Matt Donvan and Caroline Forbes she is best friends with Bonnie Bennet. Elena wants to lead a normal life she wants to put all the badness in her life behind her and focus on what she wants out life. Early Life Early Life 1990's Elena was born on June 22, 1992 in Mystic Falls and for the first 17 years of her life, lived there peacefully for 17 years, with her parents,Miranda and Grayson Gilbert, as well as with her brother, Jeremy. They led a quiet small town life, free of the supernatural. Throughout The Vampire Diaries(Fanfiction) Personality Elena is the sociable popular girl in school and the girl next door. She's compassionate, caring, empathetic, kind, intelligent, beautiful, friendly but she can also be pushy, judgmental, selfish, at times prying into other peoples' business, Elena is also athletic and a cheerleader. Her favorite hobby is writing in her journal and says that she's always wanted to be a writer. Elena's always surrounded by drama. She's always helping around in her community events and Caroline calls her the mothering type. Like her mother before her, Elena believes in family, honor, loyalty and community. She is shown to be consistently polite, calm and composed, though prone to great anxiety and panic. Despite being something of a skeptic, she has a vivid internal life. She is extremely introverted. She is brave and self-sacrificing, though much of her willingness to save others seems to come from survivor's guilt over her parent's death. She has a strong back bone and never displays a sense of inferiority. However, Elena can also be a hypocrite, and gradually becomes more and more self-absorbed as the seasons continue, but undergoes several huge changes due to trauma, stress, loss and finally healing. She is flawed; not always able to treat her friends with proper respect, and acting in a smothering, if not controlling, manner toward her brother Jeremy. Elena exalts personal choice and is known for her forgiving nature. Physical Apparence Physically, Elena is a very beautiful and attractive young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes which are sometimes described as doe-eyes, and long dark brown hair. Her height is 5'6'' (168 cm), and she has a slim, slightly athletic physique. Elena has an uncanny physical resemblance to her ancestor and doppelgänger, Katerina Petrova, However, even though Elena and Katherine look exactly the same in terms of physical appearance, there are some slight differences between the two in terms of fashion and style, and especially personality. In terms of fashion sense, , she's much more casual, sporty and "girl next door" and doesn't wear a lot of make up or favor fashionable clothing unless attending a formal event. Elena favors wearing dark blue jeans with t-shirts of various colors and Converse sneakers. Elena primarily wears fashionable clothing or dresses up for special occasions or formal events. Katherine's fashion sense or style, on the other hand, is much more high maintenance, expensive and trendy. Another distinct difference between Elena and Katherine's physical appearance is that Elena always wears her hair straight with a middle part in which Katherine doesn't like, while Katherine wears her hair curly. However, Katherine often straightens her hair in order to fool people when she's posing as Elena. Elena wore a special necklace containing the herb vervain in it as a human, which is really Esther's talisman, which cannot be destroyed; it was given to Elena by Stefan to protect her from compulsion. Relationships Jeremy Jeremy and Elena have a complicated relationship thanks to Jeremy's rebellious nature after the death of their parents. Elena does her best to be there for her brother and tries to tell him he is better then the person he has become. Jeremy chose to drown his sorrows in drugs and drink. Bonnie Elena considers Bonnie her best friend as they practically grew up toghther they tell each other anything and are always ready to back each other up no matter the circumstances, both elena and bonnie are big on trust and so there are no secrets either elena or bonnie keep from one another. Caroline Elena and Caroline are friends and like Bonnie Elena grew up with Caroline however Elena can sometimes find Caroline a tad annoying at times but despite that just like with Bonnie she is never afraid to back Caroline up no mattter the situation. Damon Elena at first is very intrigued with Damon and finds his very charming and attractive, however as time goes on Elena grows suspecious of Damon due to his mysterious nature and his constent fascination with her. throughout the series the two acutally become friends and Damon without realising begings to slowly fall for her. (See Elena and Damon) Stefan Elena and Stefan fell for each other instantly the second they met elena knew she found her soul mate, however elena does not like how secretive stefan is and throughtout season one she does her best to uncover stefan's biggest secret. Other Relationships Elena and Tyler Elena and Lisa Elena and Chloe Elena and Matt Quotes "You know for months that is all anyone asks me if ill be ok" Gallery